A major problem with prior art systems is bacteria growth. This is especially a problem when dispensing low-acid beverages (beverages having a pH of greater than 4.6). Bacteria tends to grow up from the opening in the distribution tube, upstream towards the flexible bag. Such bacterial growth can contaminate the pump and the water transfer line. This can at least lead to serious maintenance problems.
Additional problems with beverage dispensing systems of the prior art arise from the fact that the finished beverage is fully prepared at a production location and then shipped in the flexible bag to a dispensing location. First of all, the additional weight of the finished beverage results in large costs of shipment. Secondly, low-acid finished beverages must be refrigerated during shipment, resulting in still larger costs of shipment.
Among the art considered in preparing the present patent application are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,858,051; 3,790,029; RE30301; 4,771,917; 4,934,567; 5,000,352; 5,082,143; 5,575,405; 5,738,248; 5,788,449; 6,364,159; 6,550,642; 5,743,433; 6,045,007; 6,059,145; 6,142,661; 6,550,642; 7,334,702; 7,810,679; 8,210,736; 8,499,972 and U.S. patent publication Nos. 2004/0206780; 2007/0114243; 2008/0078781; 2010/0206900; and 2012/0104020.